


An Ordinary School Life

by NanakiBH



Category: Tales of Academia, Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Classroom Sex, Crossover, Desk Sex, Domestic Fluff, Forbidden Love, Incest, Kissing, Lewdger, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Requited Love, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd be happy forever as long as Julius remained by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ordinary School Life

**Author's Note:**

> I love all of the Tales side material so much. If you haven't read Tales of Academia yet, you should. It's a good time. Ludger is a student and Julius is a teacher at the academy he attends.

He stretched, every bone in his body releasing an aching pop as he struggled to wake. As his eyes opened and he blinked against the brightness of the sun shining through the blinds, he rolled onto his side and took a bleary look at the time on his alarm clock. It was already this bright, and he had managed to wake up before his alarm had gone off, but he still hadn't managed to wake early enough to catch his brother. He was seriously starting to consider setting his alarm for the same time as Julius just so he could make sure that he got up in time to see him off.

As his brother... As a teacher, Julius insisted that he get his rest so that he could study properly, but Ludger just wanted to take care of him. To start with, he knew that his high school test scores weren't going to be essential for the kind of college he would want to attend after he graduated – if he bothered going to a college at all. He already knew how to cook. Unless he wanted to study foreign styles, he probably wouldn't even need anything greater than his high school diploma. Besides, the thought of going somewhere far away, somewhere away from his brother... He didn't want to consider that, even if it were what Julius recommended.

He was always acting like they needed to spend time apart from each other. Of course, he had his right to feel nervous about their relationship, given the position he was in, but he didn't have to keep acting like that even when they were alone with each other. It was irritating. It only made Ludger feel like he wasn't wanted, and he knew that couldn't be the case. He knew that Julius loved him just as much.

Still tired, he rolled out of bed and got ready, putting on the uniform that he neatly ironed himself. Although Julius tried to hide their relationship from everyone, Ludger knew that he couldn't help but gush about him to his coworkers. They all knew him as Julius's precious, important little homemaker. If it weren't for him, Julius would show up looking like the sloppiest teacher, and Ludger just couldn't allow that. He made sure that he looked his best every day by washing his clothes and preparing what he would wear each day for him.

With his tie still hanging loose around his neck, he padded to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He looked just as tired as he felt, so he splashed his face with some cold water after he finished brushing, but the circles remained under his eyes like a reminder. The longer he stared at his reflection in the mirror over the sink, the more he felt like he should be looking for something. There wasn't anything different about his appearance besides the circles, but he couldn't shake the odd feeling he had.

Slowly, the vague memory of a dream came back to him, and his eyes widened, his tiredness suddenly gone.

In his dream, he...

He shook his head, trying to shake the horrible memory away. He couldn't believe that he even had a dream like that, but it suddenly made more sense why he woke before his alarm with Julius as the first thing on his mind. Maybe he was just so worried about him taking care of himself that he ended up having a dream like that.

Still, why had he been the one to...?

It was just a dream. He was going to be late if he let himself worry too much about something insignificant like that. A feeling was just a feeling. A dream was just a dream. Julius wasn't going anywhere, and, even if he felt nervous to commit to the kind of relationship they had, Ludger knew that he wasn't going to abandon him. Julius loved him too much to leave him.

Back in his room, he fought with his tie until it looked about right. He hated to admit it, but he still needed Julius's help with it. Despite his many other talents, his fingers seemed to get tangled whenever he tried to tie it by himself, like this was destined to always be the only thing Julius could do better than him. It was just one more reason why he wished he could wake at the same time as Julius.

With his uniform in order, he grabbed his phone off the charger and sent a quick text to his brother.

_Good morning ♥ It's really sunny today★☀ *kisses*_

As he headed into the kitchen, he felt something brush against his leg and looked down to find Rollo brushing up against him. It looked like an affectionate gesture, but Ludger knew that he was just going to try begging him for more food. Knowing Julius, Rollo had already had his breakfast, but he didn't want to accidentally starve him if Julius hadn't fed him yet. He got onto his toes and retrieved a box of Kitty Krisps from the cabinets above the sink. Unless Rollo slimmed down, he was never going to sneak into those cabinets, but he hardly needed to when he had them so wrapped around his little paw.

Ludger shook some out into his food dish with a sigh and gave his side-fat a squish. Rollo was too busy feasting to even act annoyed.

Feeling uninspired, he sliced a piece of bread for himself and put it in the toaster, then opened the refrigerator to see if there were anything else that might appeal to him for breakfast. As soon as he opened the fridge door, he found the lunch he prepared for Julius sitting on the top shelf next to the one he made for himself.

His phone buzzed in his hand and he looked at the screen, finding a cheerful text from Julius.

_It's always sunny with you, little brother. ♥ Did you sleep well?_

Ludger took another look at the lunch sitting in the fridge and narrowed his eyes. Closing the door, he sent back a text asking him how he managed to forget about his lunch again and predictably received no answer in return. Julius loved his food, but he was always so focused in the morning. He was probably being silent because he was embarrassed to admit that he forgot and because he felt sad that he wasn't going to be able to eat it.

Sighing, Ludger opened the fridge again and took both containers from the shelf and put them on the counter right as his toast popped up in the toaster.

He took another glance at his phone. Still no text from Julius, but his eyes widened when he noticed the time. He must have wasted more time trying to do his tie than he realized. With his remaining seconds, he put their lunches into separate bags, buttered his toast, and ran out the door with his bookbag over his shoulder, his toast between his teeth.

There was sufficient time for him to make it to school on his own, but he never went alone.

Somehow, he found himself in the routine of walking their young neighbor to school. When she moved into the neighborhood and her mother found out that Julius was a teacher, she decided that the two of them would be perfect babysitters. He and Julius were a little uncomfortable with the situation at first, but they quickly grew very fond of the little girl. Before they knew it, she was coming over for snacks and to watch cartoons and play games with them all the time. She spent more time with them than she did with the other kids her age who lived in the neighborhood.

Seeing him coming down the street, Elle's mother came to the door to greet him, and a few seconds later Elle appeared behind her with her small backpack over her shoulders. Her mother leaned down to fix Elle's pigtails and placed her cap snugly on her head for her. Elle made a face, but she still gave her a hug before taking Ludger's hand. Ludger smiled and waved goodbye when they reached the sidewalk.

Since they had never seen Elle's father, they just assumed that Elle's mom was a single mother. Elle didn't seem to mind not having a dad, in any case. She was always so happy with him and Julius, the two of them started to feel like they were her uncles or her big brothers or something. It was a little embarrassing, but he kind of enjoyed the way that she relied on them. They really enjoyed taking care of her now, too.

“It feels nice out today,” Elle said, giving his hand a squeeze as she closed her eyes happily against the warm breeze.

Ludger gave her hand a light squeeze back, finding her smile infectious. “It is. I can't wait until after school.”

“Do you have plans?” she asked, looking up at him curiously. “Is it something with Mr. Glasses? Can I come, too?”

Elle was unusually perceptive at times. While he didn't have any plans per se, he had been hoping that he could talk Julius into doing something with him after school. There was a new arcade that he'd heard Yuri talking about. It wasn't the sort of thing he was normally into, but it sounded like something they could check out together, and anything was fun as long as Julius was with him. He kind of hoped that it could be like a date, but it was alright if Elle wanted to come.

“We'll see,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “It all depends on whether my brother and your mom are alright with it. Try not to get your hopes up, alright?”

“ _Fine_. I got it,” she sighed, pretending to pout.

He said that just in case, but he knew that Julius would always give in and do whatever he wanted if he just looked at him cutely enough.

He walked Elle as far as the elementary side of the school, and, when she spotted her friend Sophie, she let go of his hand and ran off to catch up with her. Asbel wasn't far behind Sophie, and he and Ludger went through to the high school side together. Asbel was a responsible person, but he seemed to care too much about Sophie sometimes, like an overbearing brother. There were some things about his friendship with the young girl that reminded Ludger of the way that he and Julius were with Elle, but the way that Asbel went out of his way for her seemed... Well, exhausting, if anything. But maybe that was how people saw Julius's affection for him.

Really, he didn't mind. He loved Julius, and he loved his attention... Even if it got out of control sometimes.

Parting ways with Asbel at the World Tree that stood in the center of the school grounds, Ludger headed toward his own class in Gnome Hall. Flynn, the diligent hall monitor, nodded to him as he passed him on his way to the classroom. Walking around some of the others who were just standing around, waiting for class to begin, he took his seat at the corner of the room and began taking out his things.

Next year, he was going to have Julius as his teacher. It was already sort of nice and reassuring in a number of ways just knowing that his brother was nearby, but it was something totally different when he thought about what it was going to be like to be taught by him. The older he got, the guiltier his thoughts about it became. He knew that there were some students with crushes on Julius, but none of them probably expected the sort of thoughts that Ludger had about him. He was a teacher at their school – soon to be his teacher. And they were brothers on top of that. Even though he acknowledged how wrong it was supposed to be, he couldn't stop the stupid pounding of his heart whenever Julius smiled at him.

That was love, right? He wasn't just infatuated with the notion of a taboo relationship. At first, he thought that might've been the case, but no one would keep going down such a dangerous path unless it was what their heart truly wanted.

Feeling his heart twisting up in his chest, he took his phone from his pocket and stared at the screen. He wrote a short text, but his thumb hesitated to hit send.

_I love you._

Before he could let himself think too much about whether he wanted to send it or not, he sent it. Once it was on the other side, he continued to stare at his phone, letting it sink in. It wasn't like he hadn't told him before. It was just...

It must have been that dream. Something made him feel like he needed to tell him again, even if it were just for himself.

The chime rang for class to begin, so he put his phone back into his pocket, disappointed that he hadn't received anything back. Julius was probably just busy, getting ready for class. He might not have even noticed his text, and that was probably for the best, too. Forcing him to teach after seeing a text like that would mess him up. His students would ask him why he looked so red and then he would have trouble all day.

But as Raven waltzed in and went to the front of the class to check attendance, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Being a teacher, Julius could get away with texting in class, but Ludger knew he couldn't let Raven see him using his phone. He may have been the laziest teacher on staff, giving Alvin a real fight for the title, but Ludger wasn't going to take any risks.

It was hard to focus on anything during class when his thoughts were so attached to his phone. He felt tempted to pull it out of his pocket and steal a quick peek at it just so he could keep it from dominating his thoughts. But he knew that wouldn't help anyway. Even if he saw what it said, it would make him think about Julius even more. 

It felt like an unbearable eternity until lunchtime. The second the bell rang, he pulled out his phone and checked his texts.

_Dummy. ♥_

...What kind of response was that supposed to be?!

Clutching his phone, he grabbed the other lunch that was meant for Julius and left the classroom, heading for the teachers' lounge. At this time, Raven liked napping in one of the spare rooms away from the other teachers. Alvin went _who knows where_ , but Raine and the other teachers went to the teachers' lounge. Julius was always there first, so if he made it in time...

As he sped down the hallway, he noticed Julius approaching from the opposite end. He waited for him in front of the room, and, before Julius could even say hello, he backed him into the lounge and closed the door behind them.

“This locks, right?” he asked.

Julius looked at him in confusion. “It does, but why do you...”

Perfect. Door locked.

Julius didn't need to ask anything more when Ludger grabbed him by the lapels of his suit and pulled him down to seal their lips together. The window in the door was frosted, so he had no worries about anyone seeing them. He also knew that there weren't any cameras in the rooms, only in the halls, so, right now, it was just him and Julius.

After he overcame his initial surprise, Julius placed a hand at the back of his head and returned the kiss, easing it into something gentler. Ludger opened his mouth for him, but Julius pulled away, laughing softly.

“What's gotten into you all of a sudden?” he asked, smiling fondly. “There was that text from you earlier, too. Are you feeling alright? I didn't know my brother was so lovey-dovey.”

Ludger grumbled. He headbutted him in the shoulder but stayed there, loosely wrapping an arm around Julius's waist. He didn't know how to explain what he was feeling. There was just this unspeakable feeling of desperation inside of him suddenly, but he didn't know what it meant, and he didn't know how to make it go away. “I had... a strange dream this morning.”

Quiet for a moment, Julius made a hum between his sealed lips. “Something like that happened to me, too. I felt so distracted by it that I ended up forgetting to take the lunch you made for me. I'm sure you put a lot of love into it, too. I'm sorry about that.”

Now that he'd been reminded, Ludger pulled away so he could show him what he was holding. The second Julius realized what it was, his whole face brightened.

“You're a life-saver!” Julius sang, gratefully accepting the bag from him. The way he looked at him, it looked like he wanted to lean in for another kiss, but he was hesitating. Finding it cute, Ludger came closer, coaxing him into meeting him halfway. It was just a warm, brief touch of their lips, but it made Ludger sigh. Kissing him felt so right.

Giving him one more kiss to the corner of his mouth, Ludger backed away. “If you want to thank me, you can take me on a date later?”

Julius colored. “A date? What sort of date?”

“It doesn't have to be a 'date'... I just heard about this new arcade and I think Elle wants to come, too.”

“Elle, huh...”

Ludger laughed. It couldn't be much of a date if Elle came with them, but the thought of having her along seemed to make the decision easier for Julius to make, so he agreed. Elle was going to be really happy to hear that they could go together, but he was going to have to wait until after school to tell her since she didn't own a GHS yet.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, making them both jump.

He hadn't thought about what he was going to do when he needed to leave the room. There was another door on the other side, at least. Unless he wanted them to be caught, he had to leave, but he hesitated for another moment, feeling something quiver in his chest when he looked at his brother's face.

“What's that face about?” Julius asked, raising a hand to pet his hair. “Aren't you happy about our date?”

Well, again, it wasn't going to be much of a date, but Ludger didn't feel like correcting him when he felt his fingers gently carding through his hair. For a second, he found his eyes slipping closed as he leaned into his touch, but they snapped open when the memory from his dream came back to him, like it was just waiting for him to close his eyes. He grabbed Julius's upper arms and stared at him firmly, and although Julius looked confused, he certainly didn't look like he was going anywhere.

For the briefest moment, Ludger could've sworn that he saw something flash in Julius's eyes, like he secretly understood. He removed Ludger's hands from his arms and leaned in. With his eyes closed, he pressed his lips to his forehead as he said quietly, in a solid tone, “See me after school.”

Ludger couldn't breathe until he swallowed past the lump in his throat. He would've felt like it was the end of the world if any other teacher had told him that, but it had a completely different meaning when Julius was the one who said it. Just to be sure that he wasn't misinterpreting his intent, Ludger searched his face before pulling away, but... he looked completely serious.

He and Julius... After school... And then a date...

What _had_ he been so worried for? Things were exactly how they were supposed to be.

With one more little kiss, he told Julius to enjoy his lunch and snuck out the other door as Julius answered the one he came in through. In the hall, he integrated in with the other students who were milling around and looked back, feeling bad for Julius when he saw Raine interrogating him about what the door was doing locked.

Sometimes he would go meet Asbel for lunch, but he didn't feel like it today, still too focused on the sound of his own heartbeat. This had to be love, he thought. He had all of the symptoms of lovesickness. His feelings were returned, so the reason he still felt anxious had to because of the way others would judge them. That had to be the cause of his dreams, as well. He knew what he wanted and he didn't feel any shame for it, but he was starting to understand why Julius felt nervous about it. The stronger his feelings became, the more he wanted to show them and share them openly, but that just wasn't possible for them – not when there were others looking. He prayed that life wasn't anything like high school, otherwise they were going to spend the rest of their lives stealing touches and exchanging words of longing behind the backs of everyone they knew if they continued following this path.

As he sat at his desk during lunch, he stared at his food, poking at a tomato idly with his fork. A voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up, turning slightly to pay more attention to the conversation happening nearby.

“Really, nobody?” Sitting backwards in his chair, Yuri leaned over, resting his arms on the back of Flynn's seat. “You've gotta be kidding. You have so many admirers. You like somebody – and I bet it's me.”

Flynn had the strength to give Yuri a long-suffering look and flicked him between the eyes, making him wince. To everyone who knew the two, it was no question that Flynn liked Yuri and vice-versa, but they never admitted it for some reason. They weren't an actual couple, but there was no denying that they had some sort of relationship. Ludger felt a little jealous. They could be an open couple if they wanted to be, but they kept acting like this. Sure, Yuri acted like a playboy, but he'd never made a serious move on anyone other than Flynn, and Flynn– Well, Flynn was one of the most responsible people in the academy.

Did they _enjoy_ having a relationship that sort-of-was, sort-of-wasn't a relationship? Because that was how it seemed.

“What about you then, Jude?” Yuri said, turning around to look at their quiet classmate who'd been innocently reading a book with his lunch. “You're gonna give us an answer one of these days. Tell us who you like. It's seriously gotta be Alvi-”

Jude set down his book and gave him a look that settled any challenge. “If you keep going with that, I'm just going to leave.” He didn't say anything else, going right back to his book, but the irritated twitch in his brow implied that there was more he wanted to say.

Flynn glared at Yuri. “Give it a rest already. Nobody likes this kind of conversation, Yuri.”

He wasn't ready to give up yet, of course. As his eyes scanned the room for his next victim, Ludger pointedly avoided his gaze and shoved a slice of tomato in his mouth just to look like he was doing something. Unsure of where Yuri was looking now, he felt sweat break out over the back of his neck until he heard Yuri shout someone else's name.

“Pascal! You have a crush, don't you?”

She looked up from her lunch, her mouth full of sandwich and just laughed at him. “Mef?” she said around her mouthful, a few bits of food flying. With some effort, she managed to swallow it. “Yeah right. Who has time for dates and stuff? I'd rather be researching.”

“Researching, huh?” He scooted his desk closer to hers. “You'd probably like someone who's a bit serious then. Responsible. Maybe they wear glasses.” For a moment, she had a strange look on her face, and Ludger worried that Yuri actually had an idea of who Pascal actually liked. “It's Mr. Kresnik, isn't it?”

She nearly fell out of her chair. Ludger knew exactly how she felt. Yuri's answer came out of nowhere, considering who he thought he was talking about. “He's a teacher! At least come up with someone around our age!” she shot back and took another huge, furious bite of her sandwich to avoid speaking any further.

A part of him was glad that Pascal had no interest in him, but Ludger knew that there were other students who did like Julius. The odds of them confessing to him were low, but he still worried about how Julius would handle it if one of them ever approached him. Though he probably didn't need his help, Ludger felt like it was his responsibility to protect him. Julius was _his_ brother. It didn't even make sense, but it made him mad and jealous to think that anyone else might have feelings for him.

“Hey, Ludger.”

Well, darn.

Begrudgingly, he lent Yuri his attention. “I'm eating.”

That wasn't going to stop him. “Well? Let's hear it. Who's your crush? Somebody here is going to have to fess up already.”

“If someone has to fess up, why don't you confess to Flynn already?” he asked without any shred of humor in his voice, sinking his teeth into a tomato to punctuate his sentence with a sharp sense of finality. He didn't have any interest in letting Yuri play with him at the moment when his thoughts were still wrapped around Julius, lest something unintentionally slip from his lips.

He didn't want to drag Flynn into this since he was the one who had been trying to make Yuri knock it off to begin with, so he felt relieved when he heard Flynn laugh. Clearly, Flynn could relate to his need to be straightforward. Ludger didn't like playing around. That was why Julius already knew how he felt about him. But, of course, it wasn't any of Yuri's business. He would've been proud to say _'Yeah, me and Julius are going out already,'_ but he knew how they would react.

“Fine, fine, I get it. How about telling us what your type is like, then? Like, between me and Flynn, who's hotter?” he asked, wagging a finger from himself to Flynn. This time, Flynn karate-chopped him on the top of his head.

As he soothed his injured noggin, Ludger stared at them, considering.

“Neither, I think,” he said. “Nothing wrong with you two, of course. I just prefer someone older.”

Now that someone had finally given Yuri a serious answer, everyone turned to stare at him. He didn't think his answer was that strange. It didn't sound specific to anyone, either. So why the heck were they staring like that...?

“How much older?” Yuri asked.

He hadn't thought about it. Julius was the only person he wanted, so he fought to find an answer that wouldn't give it away, trying to sound natural. “Uh... I don't know. Anywhere up to ten years older sounds fine to me.”

“Christmas cake?!” he blurted.

...His brother was Christmas cake?

Well, even so, he was still enjoying that cake. “There's nothing wrong with having cake after Christmas,” he said adamantly, feeling like he needed to defend his brother's honor. “Besides, what's wrong with liking someone older? They've experienced more. They can help you through all sorts of things. I-I'd... like someone who's older, but still young at heart, who's capable, but still relies on me, too.”

Stroking his chin in thought, Yuri sat back in his chair. “So like Julius?”

His whole body felt cold. He didn't know how to answer this time. His mouth wouldn't even move. He couldn't tell if Yuri were being serious or not...

“Alright, that's enough,” Flynn said. Standing, he pulled Yuri out of his seat. “I don't care if you want to mess around a little, but I'm not going to just sit here if you start saying gross things like that to people. You obviously hurt Ludger's feelings, Yuri.”

Yuri hadn't hurt his feelings. He'd just surprised him. The one who really hurt his feelings was Flynn, referring to what Yuri said as something “gross”. Flynn hadn't meant to make him feel bad, of course, and he probably had no idea of the way he made him feel, but that just made it hurt worse. The others acted like it was natural that he should be hurt or feel grossed out by what Yuri said, but Ludger was left feeling terrible for an entirely different reason.

After that, Flynn took Yuri off to the student council room to lecture him. Ludger felt a little better without them around, but even then, it was too difficult for him to continue eating his lunch. No matter how good it was, it all tasted like paper to his dry mouth.

Julius was the most important thing to him.

After school, now with a heavy heart, Ludger went to the next floor where Julius held class. Finding a spot where he'd be out of the way, he stood outside of his classroom's door and waited until all of his students were gone before entering. His chest hurt, but Julius looked calm, relaxed, happy, so he couldn't help but feel more at ease just by looking at his bright face. It felt reassuring just to see Julius acting comfortable. Ludger's heart started pounding again when he wondered why Julius had told him to come to his classroom.

“I've got this door. You lock the other one,” Julius said, moving to secure the door on his desk's side of the room. Ludger nodded dumbly and did as he requested, his hands sweating as he flipped the lock on the other door.

When he returned to the front of the class, Julius was leaning against the front of his desk, his arms crossed over his chest.

“You look like you've had some things on your mind today,” he said, his expression difficult to read.

Ludger nodded slowly. “Y... Yeah... Nothing really happened. I just heard some things that I should've expected – things that should've been obvious to me. It just... felt a lot different when I actually heard someone say it.”

“What's that?” Julius asked.

His voice stalled on his tongue. Rubbing his face tiredly, he told him about what happened during lunch. It wasn't anything for Julius to worry about, since no one found out about anything, but that one little moment had left him with a bad taste in his mouth.

Julius had that look on his face – the one where his brows pinched together and his mouth turned down in a slight, concerned frown. It made Ludger feel awful whenever he was the cause of that expression. He didn't like feeling like this. He just wanted it to stop and go away. For some reason, everything had felt different that day from the moment he woke up, and he wished that he could go back to the way he felt before when he didn't have all these strange things to worry about.

“So you get it now,” Julius said. “You understand why I was trying to put distance between us now, don't you?”

That should've gone without saying. “Of course I understand. Still, I... I want to be with you. I hate the way that people act about how we are, but I can't help how I feel. I think I'd be a thousand times more miserable if I couldn't be with you at all.”

Although Julius smiled, his brows remained together, making his smile look sad. “I wouldn't have let things go this far if I didn't feel the same way, Ludger.” Brushing some papers away from the top of his desk, he tiredly sat down on the edge. “I kept trying to distance myself because I thought there might still be some hope for you to find interest in someone else. But if this is really how you feel... And if you really understand the trouble and risk that comes with this type of relationship, then I don't think I can stop you. I'm your selfish big brother, after all. I can't help it.”

Was he dreaming...?

No, his dreams were never this wonderful.

Slowly, he moved closer, fitting himself between Julius's legs and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Julius probably expected him to kiss him, but he simply came in close and rested his head against his shoulder and let out a sigh, feeling like much of the weight he'd been carrying had been lightened. He wasn't alone, he realized. Julius was carrying half of that weight for him.

Julius's arms came up to wrap around him. He pulled him close and placed a kiss to his hair and said quietly, voice confident, “I love you, too.”

“Dummy,” Ludger returned, pulling back just enough to give him a playful flick on the nose.

“Calling a teacher names? I thought I raised you better than that,” Julius teased. Rather than punish him, he lightly placed his lips against Ludger's and stroked his cheek.

Letting his eyes slip closed, Ludger submitted to the kiss, opening his mouth for him, finally feeling Julius slide his tongue over his own. He could still hear some other students in the hallway, wondered if they could tell what was going on by their shadows behind the frosted glass windows, but Julius's tongue made it difficult for him to muster further coherent thought. Julius handled him delicately, like he was a precious glass treasure that he was afraid of breaking, but Ludger could tell how much he was trying to hold back. He could feel it in his kiss – Julius wanted more, wanted to let out the frustration that had been gradually building inside of him. They wouldn't have even been there, kissing in his classroom, if a part of his judgment hadn't snapped.

Parting, Ludger put his hand on Julius's cheek as he tugged at his poorly tied necktie. Loosening it sufficiently, he opened his jacket and popped the first few buttons at the top of his dress shirt, exposing some of his chest. “Don't hold back on my account, brother," Ludger said. "We're alone right now, right...? So we could technically do whatever we want as long as we don't make too much noise...”

The last thread holding together Julius's perfectly maintained self-control looked like it snapped, his expression darkening openly with his desire. His hands grabbed Ludger by the shoulders and he flipped their positions, pushing Ludger up against the front of his desk. He didn't need to say what he wanted. It was probably too hard for him to admit any of it out loud, anyway. But Ludger knew what he wanted him to do, so he hopped up onto the desk and laid back, resting his arms at his sides submissively. He watched as Julius took a nervous glance at the door near them. There seemed to be a mental war being waged in his head over whether this was right of them, but he must've lost in the end. Fingers quivering slightly, he undid the buttons that remained at the bottom of Ludger's shirt and pushed it open, exposing his skin. Releasing a shaky breath through his nose, Julius touched him, letting his fingertips linger teasingly over his nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers, watching the way that Ludger's face changed with each new sensation.

“I-I don't think that now's the time for foreplay, brother,” Ludger mumbled, trying to squirm away from his fingers. Just from that little bit, he was already feeling hard. Maybe it was the situation itself. He couldn't believe that Julius was actually willing to fool around with him in the same place where he taught class. He had no doubt that Julius was going to have trouble sitting at that desk from then on without thinking about what they had done there.

Julius nodded mutely and started working on Ludger's pants. Once he had them unbuckled and unfastened, he paused, looking like he'd realized something.

“Ludger, I don't... have any-”

That was a little problem, wasn't it? But Ludger wasn't going to let this opportunity pass them by. It was a guilty fantasy of his to get fucked by his brother while they were still at school. If he fixed his clothes and let them leave without having done anything, then there was no guarantee that this opportunity would ever reappear.

“It's fine,” he said, sliding off the desk. For a second, Julius must have thought that he was giving up, but he jumped, startled, when Ludger sunk between his legs and started unbuckling his pants.

It looked like Julius didn't even know what to do, frozen in place. “L-Ludger, what do you think you're doing?”

“It'll hurt if you aren't at least a little wet, right?” Ludger said, thinking about things simply. With his brother's pants undone, he pushed his own down a little farther. Putting two of his own fingers in his mouth, he sucked on them and ran his tongue over them to make them wet, then put his hand between his legs. Julius was muttering things in a bewildered voice, trying to get him to stop, but it was a bit late for that. His fingers were already inside himself.

“It's fine,” Ludger said again, trying to sound reassuring even though his hips were burning from the less than ideal stretching. He slipped his fingers beneath Julius's waistband and took his cock into his hand. It was big, but he always seemed to forget just _how_ big it was until he had it in front of him. The thought of that entering him dry was kind of frightening, but his decision was already made.

Julius's breath caught on his name, his words disappearing in a sharp gasp as Ludger wrapped his lips around him. Ludger was just trying to get him wet enough to make it easier for him to enter him, but his head started to spin when he had Julius's cock in his mouth. His scent assaulted his senses, making him release a moan that he was sure Julius was able to feel, hearing him give his own moan, feeling his fingers pushing through his hair as he held the back of his head. Inside, he felt himself loosening, responding wantonly to the feeling of the cock that rested heavily against his tongue. He only had one hand to steady himself with, so he was sorry if he accidentally grazed him with his teeth, but it couldn't be helped when Julius was so big. There was no way he would ever be able to fit the entire thing in his mouth – let alone down his throat – without gagging himself. It was enough just to suck on it and pay some loving attention to the sensitive spots that he could reach with his tongue.

Julius certainly seemed to appreciate what he was able to do, never raising a single complaint. Even though Julius wanted him just as much, if he had his way, he probably wouldn't have wanted his cute little brother to do something this lewd for him. He knew that Julius felt like he was tainting him, but the precum he could taste at the back of his tongue told him that he didn't feel _too_ guilty about it; not enough to stop enjoying himself.

Inside, he was finally able to fit his fingers in all the way to his knuckles, but it wasn't enough. He could move them and stretch them a little, but it just wasn't the same as having Julius inside of him. Just the thought alone was enough to make him moan. He had no idea what he must've looked like at that moment, but, when he looked up and caught a glimpse of the way Julius was looking down at him, his eyes dark, face flushed with need, he had the feeling that he must've been quite the sight.

Suddenly, Julius gave his hair a tug and he forced him to remove his mouth. If he kept going, he was probably going to make him come just from that.

Pulling off one shoe, he pushed his pants down and stepped out of one leg, then got back onto the desk, presenting himself to him with his legs spread. Julius was hesitating, so Ludger used his fingers to hold himself open and gave him a look that he hoped would seem seductive.

“Go on. I can handle it.”

Julius rubbed his temples, nervously rubbing his fingers over the scar that separated his left eyebrow, and let out a sigh. He was still ridiculously hard, the tip glistening with precum, and it should've been clear to him how ready Ludger felt as well from how hard he looked, too.

“Do it, brother,” he mumbled, wiggling his hips. “Please.”

Growling, Julius gave up the fight and placed his hands on Ludger's hips. “Fine. But only because you said 'please'. It's too hard for me to refuse you.” Holding himself in his hand, he lined up, rubbing the tip against his entrance. “But if it hurts, I trust that you're going to tell me. I don't want to hurt you.”

Ludger smiled and pulled his face down for a kiss. Distracting himself with Julius's lips helped to keep him from crying out when he felt him begin to push inside. He couldn't bite his tongue, so he was sure that Julius could feel the little whimpers that came out against his lips, could feel the way that his lips wobbled into a slight frown as his insides began to burn. Julius slowed himself, pulling back a little so that only the tip remained inside. Breaking away for a second, he spit into his hand and rubbed it around the place where they were connected, then gave a tentative thrust forward. With some patience, he was able to fit all of it inside of him, but, by that point, Ludger's whole body felt like it was on fire.

It hurt... But it wasn't as bad as he expected it to be. More than that, it felt _intense_. He couldn't remember it ever feeling like this before, even during their first time when he would've been at his tightest. Without any proper lubrication, it was like he was able to feel every single inch of him in a shockingly vivid way. His hands scraped at the top of the desk, clutching loose papers. His legs had already unconsciously locked themselves around Julius's waist, keeping them together.

“I thought so...” Julius looked down at him, making a worried face. “It hurts, doesn't it?”

Ludger shook his head. “I'm fine. It's just a lot. Brother's thing is just way too big.”

Julius stared at him for a hot minute. “...D-don't say things like that with a smile on your face, Ludger. I'm flattered, but it's unsettling.”

Rocking his hips, Ludger tried to make Julius move, but regretted it a second later when his lower body protested by sending a bolt of pain up his spine. It was going to be fine. It would be totally fine. He just needed to make Julius move already so he could get used to the way it felt.

Thankfully, Julius got the idea. He still looked worried, gritting his teeth as he pulled back, but his face softened and his breathing became more even with each shallow thrust he gave him afterwards. Ludger was sure that he would be sore after this, but it was so worth it. Despite the pain, he was harder than ever, indulging in the atmosphere of the situation. The golden light behind the drawn shades made his brother's skin glow, and Ludger felt privileged that he was the only one who could see him this way. He looked so focused and masculine, and Ludger bet that he probably even looked that way when he was teaching sometimes. It was no wonder other students fell in love with him, but...

“No one else can have you,” Ludger whispered, reaching up to stroke his hair. His breath hitched when Julius struck something nice inside of him, and he smiled, his body swimming in a new sort of pleasure, his heart swelling with warm feelings. “I love you, brother. You're all mine, aren't you? Mine...”

Hiding his face against Ludger's shoulder, Julius quietly said back, “I'm sorry.”

Ludger held him, stroking his back as Julius's hips stuttered as he tried to keep himself from letting go, from pounding him the way his body wanted. “Don't be sorry. You can't help how you feel. I know what it's like.”

He heard Julius make a small, helpless noise; something he'd never heard from him before. His shoulders shook as he held him, and Ludger heard him whisper his name in the most aching, desperate voice. He could feel how much Julius wanted him, and it was an incredible feeling, knowing that his love was returned with such genuine, uncontrollable emotion.

Stilling his hips for a second, hissing at his tightness, Julius looked at him. “What the hell are we even doing? Look at us. I want to say that it's because you can talk me into anything, but... I don't think I should blame you for this. This one's all me, isn't it?”

“Not _all_ you,” Ludger laughed, guiding one of the hands Julius had resting on his hip to his needy cock. “I'm sure I can take at least a little of the blame here, brother. I do feel like I'm getting what I wanted, after all.”

As a hungry groan came from Julius's chest, Ludger felt his cock jerk inside of him, obviously excited by something he'd said. By that point, it was getting more difficult for Julius to move in him, but the pressure that surrounded him, closing in on him from all sides, seemed to be enough to keep his furious arousal alive. The pain hadn't subsided, but it had turned into something more tolerable; a hot pressure and clawing ache that settled deep in his hips, that flared whenever Julius tried to move. To keep from splitting him open, Julius moved slowly, keeping his thrusts short, nudging more than pushing. He was still in him deep enough that he was able to reach that one nice spot with every other roll of his hips.

The hand around him finally began to move, stroking slowly, vaguely trying to keep the timing of his hips. It was too difficult for Ludger to focus on one sensation over the other, so he sought the touch of his brother's hand, raising his hips to push into his hand.

“I'd love to watch you sometime,” Julius mumbled, sounding somewhat delirious, like he was only speaking because his lips had been loosened. “I'd love to see the way you do it. That way... I think I could make you feel even better if I knew how you liked to do it for yourself.”

Ludger had to bite back a moan, but Julius must have realized the way that his words affected him when he felt his precum against his palm. At least that made it easier for him to move his fist over him. The wet sound of his fist working his cock swelled in Ludger's ears with his wild thoughts, making it impossible for him to think about anything but _brother, brother, brother..._

When he was alone – when he did it for himself, Julius was all he ever thought about. He imagined him touching him just like this. He'd spent many confusing nights in bed crying and touching himself, agonizing over whether he should tell Julius about his feelings, and now here they were. Like a dream come true, he was laying beneath him with his legs wrapped around his waist, taking his cock raw, murmuring his brother's name as he touched him.

His panting breaths escalated until he was crying Julius's name out loud. Panicking, Julius put his fingers to Ludger's lips to silence him.

“Are you trying to get us caught?”

Sniffling, Ludger dragged the back of his hand over his eyes to clear them and looked at him, feeling his body flush all over when he saw how much Julius was trying to restrain himself. Ludger knew that he must've looked like a mess, himself; his face wet with the tears that came from trying to hold back. When Julius pulled his hand away, Ludger covered his mouth with his own hand, but he kept his eyes on him, hoping that Julius understood what he wanted.

“Are you ready?” Julius asked, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock. “Do you want to come, Ludger?”

He nodded emphatically and put his arms around Julius's shoulders. “P-please, brother...”

Julius pushed back in as far as he could reasonably go without hurting him and began stroking him with purpose. A bead of sweat rolled down his brow and Ludger found himself with the overpowering desire to lick it away. Curling his unsteady fingers around Julius's bolo tie, he pulled him close and drew his tongue over the side of his face. Julius's eyes widened and only widened further when Ludger slid his tongue between his slightly parted lips, letting him taste his own sweat. Ludger felt his growl reverberate in his own chest, and that was when he came, moaning back against Julius's lips.

He came in Julius's hand, a little of it escaping his fingers, splashing his stomach. Feeling Ludger tightening around him even further, Julius pulled out and wrapped his cum-soaked hand around himself. Closing his eyes, gritting his teeth, he stroked himself the rest of the way, his cum joining Ludger's on his stomach.

After a few noticeable moments of silence passed, Ludger gave an amused, impressed laugh and ran his fingers through the mess they'd left on him. “This is really something.”

“D-don't play with it,” Julius embarrassedly admonished, moving away to get some tissues from the corner of his desk. He made Ludger give him his hands and cleaned him up before he could get any other ideas in his head. He frowned at the tissues, and tossed them into the trash behind his desk. Being so conscious of the risk that came with what they just did, he was probably worrying about someone finding evidence.

Still laying on the desk, Ludger toed him in the thigh. “Admit it. That was awesome. I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime. Maybe in a riskier spot like-”

“No,” Julius said sternly, his glasses catching the light, flaring. “I'll agree that it was... _therapeutic_ to indulge in this type of transgression once – but only once. We can't make a habit of this at school.”

That was fine for now. Ludger knew he could make him reconsider if he found the right opportunity. And next time, he'd make sure that he came prepared.

As Julius's fingers buttoned the front of his shirt for him, Ludger gasped, suddenly remembered something.

“We forgot about Elle...”

Julius removed his glasses and dragged a hand down his face. “...Now that we've made her wait this long, I think we're going to _have_ to take her to that arcade you told her about, aren't we?”

He made that sound like a bad thing.


End file.
